Justice League: Doom (DCCU)
Justice League: Doom is a movie in The DC Cinematic Universe. It is the second Justice League movie. It is directed by Zack Snyder. Plot The movie opens in Metropolis, with Superman (Henry Cavill) saving children from a burning building. Lex Luthor (Jesse Eisenberg) is narrating about how Superman, along with the rest of the Justice League, are all considered gods. He talks about how they are worshiped by the people of the world, and how they have amazing powers and abilities. However, Lex believes that eventually, all gods must die. At Belle Reve Penitentiary, several bombs go off throughout the building, and the security mainframe is overridden, causing all the cell doors to open. Both normal and superhuman criminals attack the guards and try to escape. These criminals include Scarecrow (Alexander Skarsgard), The Riddler (David Tennant), Toyman (Matt Smith), Cheetah (Kathryn Winnick), Black Manta (Will Smith), Solomon Grundy (Graham Shiels), Giganta (Karen Gillan), Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller), Gorilla Grodd (Kevin Grevioux), and Sinestro (Jon Hamm). The Justice League observe the breakout from their headquarter, the Watchtower, which is located in space. Superman, Batman (Ben Affleck), Wonder Woman (Gal Gadot), Green Lantern (Chris Pine), The Flash (Grant Gustin), Cyborg (Ray Fisher), and Aquaman (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) use the Watchtower's newly constructed Zeta Beams to teleport to earth, and they fight the criminals at Belle Reve. As this is going on, Lex Luthor and Bizarro (Henry Cavill) attack a STAR Labs facility located in Metropolis. They slaughter the scientists working at the building, and find a room that contains the inanimate body of Brainiac (Hugo Weaving). Lex's battle suit projects tentacle-like wires, which implant into Brainiac and download information into him. Brainiac's eyes begin to glow, as he is reactivated. Back at Belle Reve, the Justice League have defeated all the criminals except Scarecrow, The Riddler, Toyman, Cheetah, Black Manta, Solomon Grundy, Giganta, Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd, and Sinestro. Together, the villains run into a nearby swamp to hide, only for Brainiac, Bizarro, and Lex Luthor to appear in the sky above them. Luthor guides them to a part of the swamp where a large base rises out of the water. It is the Hall Of Doom, which Lex had built. As Lex brings the other criminals into the base, he tells them that he has assembled them in order to destroy the Justice League. They all agree with his plans. Brainiac then announces that he has downloaded files from the Batcave, and he now know Batman's contingency plans that were designed to defeat the Justice League. On the Watchtower, the Justice League discuss the recent breakout and the attack on STAR Labs. They wonder about who was responsible, but when they don't reach any conclusions, they all return to their respective homes, except Cyborg, who stays behind to do some research. In Metropolis, Superman is flying through the city, when Bizarro slams into Clark at super-speed, knocking him through a building. Superman fights Bizarro, and gains the upper-hand before Brainiac arrives and begins fighting him also. In Central City, Barry Allen sees a new report that shows Captain Cold and Gorilla Grodd robbing a train. He changes into the Flash and runs to the train. He attacks the two super-villains. In Washington, D.C., Wonder Woman is out on patrol. She encounters Giganta and Cheetah, and they begin fighting. In Coast City, Hal Jordan is at Ferris Aircraft. A Boom Tube opens up, and Sinestro emerges. The two attack each other. In the lighthouse where he lives, Aquaman is attacked by Black Manta and Scarecrow. On the Watchtower, the Zeta-Beams activate, and an army of robotic toys appear. They attack the unsuspecting Cyborg. The toys are led by a giant mannequin that is being remotely controlled by Toyman. In Gotham, Batman traces the signal that hacked his computers to an abandoned warehouse. In the warehouse, he is ambushed by Riddler and Solomon Grundy. In Metropolis, Brainiac injects Superman with Kryptonite nanites. Superman starts to fly away, but collapses shortly after leaving Metropolis. He falls down to the ground, unconscious. In Central City, Gorilla Grodd injects the Flash with nanites that generate a large amount of kinetic energy. When the Flash tries to run away from Grodd's next attack, he run at the wall with enough force to rip a hole in it. The Flash then continues running uncontrollably at an extreme speed. In Washington, D.C., Cheetah scratches Wonder Woman with her nanite-laced claws. Wonder Woman sees virtual constructs of Cheetah and Giganta, that are not really there. Though she tries to fight them, they avoid all her attacks, and her heart rate begins to increase dangerously. In Coast City, Sinestro opens another Boom Tube, which this time pulls in Green Lantern. He is teleported into the darkest corner of the universe. When Hal asks his ring where the nearest civilization is, it informs him that they are millions of light years away. At the lighthouse, Scarecrow releases a large burst of Fear Toxin at Aquaman's face. As he reflexively inhales, he breathes in the Fear Toxin. Aquaman then begins to fear water, and he uses his aquakinesis to pull the moisture out of his own body, which is extremely painful for him. On the Watchtower, Toyman's robotic army overpowers Cyborg. The mannequin downloads a virus into his circuitry that causes Cyborg to shut down. The mannequin then downloads the same virus into the Watchtower, causing it to lose all power. In Gotham, Batman realizes that he is not in a situation where he can beat Grundy and the Riddler, so he starts to run. However, the Riddler shoots a Missile Launcher at his back, blasting him into a river. The Riddler and Grundy teleport back to the Hall Of Doom, where they meet with the other villains and celebrate their success. Lex Luthor begins a speech about how they have defeated the Justice League once and for all, and the next step of their plan can now commence. As he is saying this, shots are intercut of Superman unconscious in a mountain range, the Flash running so fast he begins forming speed mirages of himself, so it appears that there is several of him running together, Wonder Woman growing weak, but continuing to fight against non-existent opponents, Green Lantern lost in the depths of space, Aquaman slowly dying from lack of moisture, Cyborg deactivated and alone in the Watchtower, and Batman's tattered and blood-stained cape floating in a river. Lex Luthor and the rest of his Legion Of Doom then declare that the world now belongs to them. As Batman's cape floats down the river, it is revealed that an alive Batman is watching it. He then heads back to the Batcave, where he tell Alfred (Jeremy Irons) the Justice League is under attack. When Alfred question who they are under attack by, Batman responds that they are being attacked by himself. Before Alfred can ask anymore questions, Batman goes into his Trophy Room, where he gets an old deactivated Mother Box that he obtained during Darkseid's invasion of Earth. He hooks it up to the Batcave's Zeta Beam, which allows the Zeta Beam to trace recent Boom Tube activity. Batman then opens the Zeta Beam in the area of space that Green Lantern is in, allowing Green Lantern to return to Earth. Together, they prepare to rescue the rest of the Justice League. First, Green Lantern flies to the Watchtower, and uses a flash drive that Batman gave him to reactivate Cyborg. They then return to Earth, and along with Batman, go to the ocean in an area that Flash is running by again and again. In order to stop him from running, Green Lantern shoots a laser into the water, which creates a large burst of water that knocks the Flash into the air. Green Lantern then forms a force field around him, and Cyborg projects a sonic frequency that deactivates the nanites within the Flash. The Flash then drops off Cyborg at Washington, D.C., and Batman at Aquaman's lighthouse. Green Lantern flies to the mountain that Superman crashed at. Cyborg uses a sonic frequency to deactivate the nanites within Wonder Woman, and her heart rate returns to normal. Batman injects the dying Aquaman with a Fear Toxin cure, then throws him out the lighthouse window into the ocean, where he begins to recover from lack of moisture. Green Lantern uses his Lantern Ring to form tiny force fields around the Kryptonite in Superman's blood, then disintegrates the Kryptonite within his blood stream by charging the force field's with energy. The Justice League then reassembles at the Batcave, since the Watchtower has been compromised. They are all angry at Batman for developing ways to defeat them, even when he tells them that the plans were modified, and not originally lethal. Batman tries to argue that the plans were necessary incase the Justice League ever were mind controlled, but they are still angry at him for not trusting them. However, they decided to save that argument for later after Cyborg reveals that he was able to trace the signal of the teleporter that Sinestro used, and he now knows that they are in a swamp in Louisiana, near Belle Reve Penitentiary. As they are about to leave the Batcave, all the computers in the Batcave begin showing a video of Lex Luthor, in which he is saying that unless the governments of the world give one billion dollars to each member of the Legion Of Doom, he will launch a missile into the sun that will create a solar flare that is powerful enough to kill 99.99% of all the people in the entire world. The Justice League quickly go through the Zeta Beam, and teleport into Louisiana. They then attack the Hall Of Doom in an all out attack, and the Justice League and the Legion of Doom begin to fight. During the battle, Scarecrow uses fear gas to cause Superman to hallucinate. He begins seeing visions of General Zod (Michael Shannon), who tells him that he is weak, Lois Lane (Amy Adams), who tells him that he is a monster, and Jor-El (Russel Crowe)and Jonathan Kent (Kevin Costner) tell him hat he is a failure. However, Batman then knocks out Scarecrow, and uses a Kryptonite knife that he obtained from Toyman after defeating him to cut a small incision on Superman's skin, which he then injects a syringe containing the cure for Fear Toxin into. Superman recovers. Wonder Woman defeats Cheetah and Giganta knocking Giganta into a wall, which causes a girder to fall on Cheetah, knocking her out. Green Lantern uses an energy construct of a sword to decapitate Brainiac, then overpowers Sinestro and knocks him out with a laser blast. Aquaman slams the butt of his trident into Black Manta's helmet, knocking him out. Cyborg defeats Riddler by whacking him in the face with his own cane, and defeats Solomon Grundy be shooting an extremely powerful sonic blast at him. The Flash dodges a blast from Captain Cold's Cold Gun, causing it to hit and freeze Gorilla Grodd, then punches Captain Cold at super speed, knocking him out. Superman punches out Bizarro, then attacks Lex Luthor. He punches Lex, who is using his battle Suit, through a wall. As Superman and the rest of the Justice League corner him, Lex feels like he has no other option but to activate his missile, which starts flying towards the sun. Superman and Green Lantern fly after it, after Lex slips into unconsciousness. The two heroes fail to stop the missile, and it hits the sun. A large solar flare begins to form. Green Lantern focuses his will, and uses all of his power to create a force field that stops the solar flare. Green Lantern then faints, so Superman brings him back to Earth. As Lex and the rest of the Legion are brought to jail, the Justice League teleports to the Watchtower. Superman calls for a vote on Batman's continued membership in the team, following the revelation of Batman's breach of trust. However, Batman defends his plans and expresses no regret over his actions, criticizing the other members for not understanding the potential danger of a rogue Justice League. He then quits the team, saying "I don't need to wait for a vote. I don't belong here." Batman uses a Zeta Beam to teleport down to Earth. In the final scene, Green Arrow (Stephen Amell) is patrolling on the rooftops of Starling City. He then hears a whooshing noise, and he turns around seeing Superman. Superman tells Green Arrow "The Justice League lost a member today. We want you to replace him." Green Arrow responds "When do I start?" In the post-credits scene, Lex Luthor is sitting in a prison cell. The lights suddenly turn off, and two knifes are thrown into the chests of his his guards, killing them. A mysterious figure unsheathes two swords and cuts open the jail bars. Lex Luthor walks out, smiling. The figure is then shown to be Deathstroke (Manu Bennet). Category:Justice League Category:Movies Category:Films Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:DC cinematic Universe